


Mid-Morning Desserts

by RogueWolf



Series: Risk Scores and Development [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, not really rimming, voice command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Tai had their morning wake-up call together, now it's time for James to join in the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Morning Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up directly after After Morning Promises.
> 
> Thanks to TheJadeSongbird for giving me the basis for this fic. I _truly_ appreciate it.

Kissing James was nothing like kissing Qrow, Tai realized. Qrow was all about tasting and licking, of laughing into kisses and grinding their hips together. James…James kissed as though he could swallow Tai whole and leave his mark on him forever.

“Turn over,” James whispered, and Tai nodded, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t really roll over – James was on his hands and knees above him, fencing him in, and Tai tried not to think about that sent goosebumps rippling down his spine – but he pushed himself up enough that he could half turn, half collapse onto his side and then wriggle until he was on his stomach. The entire time James just watched, his eyes dark with lust.

“Good,” James said when Tai was finally on his stomach. “Very good, Tai.”

Tai buried his head in the sheets, thinking absently that both James and Qrow seemed to like hovering over him, and tried not to moan as James trailed a hand up his leg to his shoulder.

“Now,” James slid both his hands down Tai’s back, fingers digging into Tai’s muscle; Tai bit his lip at the cold metal of James’ metal hand, a sharp contrast to the burn of his flesh hand. James shifted lower and his mouth settled atop one of Tai’s ass cheeks. He kissed it gently and Tai’s eyes fluttered shut. “Don’t. Move,” he ordered Tai, and Tai shivered again at the low growl in James’ voice.

James nosed his way across the curve of Tai’s ass, nipping gently at the skin before his nose and mouth was nestled in Tai’s crack, his tongue flicking out. Tai tried not to move but it tickled; he could feel the warm puffs of air as James sniffed and he could feel his cock slowly hardening. He hadn’t expected that. His orgasm with Qrow had been quiet – for him – but intense, and he had expected to fall back asleep afterwards. He should have known better with James.

“Qrow always was messy,” James remarked, and Tai flushed as he felt James pull his cheeks apart and let Qrow’s come seep out of him. James tsked softly and beside them Qrow snorted and poked James’ shoulder.

“Don’t give me that. It’s not like you gave me a chance to clean him up before you were mauling his face.”

James glanced at Qrow out of the corner of his eye. “Very true,” he said thoughtfully. “Let me fix that.”

Tai opened his mouth to let them know that there were more washcloths in the hallway closet but the breath was knocked out of him when James sealed his mouth over Tai’s hole, sucking hard and licking Qrow’s come out of him.

Tai keened and gripped at the sheets beneath him, fingers tightening until his hands cramped. James kept sucking and licking, burying his face and tongue as deep into Tai as he could, and Tai was suddenly grateful that it was _James_ eating him out and not Qrow, because Tai wasn’t certain how he’d be able to tell his coworkers that his ass itched because due to beard burn.

James pulled back with a loud slurp and the back of Tai’s neck flush a deep, painful red. “Raise your hips,” James told him, and Tai struggled to obey; he was still distracted by the memory of James’ tongue inside him, and as he rested his head on his arms James reached up to pull him up by his hips. “Well done, Tai,” he murmured, stroking a hand down Tai’s side. “You’re being so good.”

Tai moaned softly and Qrow grinned next to him. “I think he likes that, Jimmy.” He stretched and then settled more comfortably on his side; he propped his head up with one hand and reached down with his other to run fingers up and down his half-hard cock.

James rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Tai’s hip. “It seems he’s not the only one.”

Qrow winked at him and wrapped his hand around his cock. “What’s not to like?”

James rolled his eyes again and then focused back on Tai. “It looks like you need a little more time,” he said, reaching under Tai’s stomach to grasp at Tai’s cock. Tai wanted to tell him that no, he really didn’t, he was more than ready to come _now,_ but James tugged and Tai sobbed breathlessly, pressing his forehead against his crossed arms. It was _too much, Too. Much._ And Tai wanted more, wanted less, wanted something, he just didn’t know what, when James let go and pressed a kiss to Tai’s cheek.

“Just a little bit more, Tai, you can do.” He stroked Tai’s back soothingly, his metal hand cool against Tai’s skin. “You’re doing so well.” He dragged his teeth across Tai’s skin slowly. “I’m proud of you.”

Tai felt his cock twitch and he tried to grind himself back against James, remembering only at the last minute that James had told him to stay still.

“James!” he cried out desperately, “please!” His voice cracked on the last word and he pushed his forehead harder against his arms. “Please, just please, James.”

James shook his head, his mouth still against Tai’s skin, making Tai’s hips rock back and forth. “No,” James said calmly, “not yet.”

Tai let out another sob and tried to still his body, tried to empty his mind and ignore the lust burning through him, settling his nerves alight with want. But it was hard to do, with James’ mouth on him, with his hands holding him tightly in place; it was even harder to block it out with Qrow less than a foot away from them, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he stroked himself slowly back to hardness.

“I know how you must feel,” James murmured. He ran a hand up Tai’s back to tangle in Tai’s hair, tugging gently, but firmly, and Tai let out a broken little moan. “You feel overwhelmed, but it’s not enough, is it?” Another soft tug. “You keep expecting everything to happen all at once but that’s not me.” James pushed himself up so he could drape himself over Tai’s body. “You want Qrow for that and I,” he bit at Tai’s earlobe and Tai whimpered. “I am not Qrow,” James whispered.

He kissed his way down Tai’s neck, sucking intermittently until Tai’s skin was covered in dark, angry bruises and Tai was shifting restlessly beneath him, no longer able to hold still. James didn’t say anything; he kissed his way across Tai’s skin, tongue darting out to trace the ink that decorated Tai’s skin and humming encouragingly whenever Tai tried – and failed – to keep from moving.

“I know, it’s hard, isn’t it,” James said after he had left a particularly large mark under Tai’s shoulder blade. “But you can try just a little bit harder, can’t you, Tai?” A scrape of teeth across too sensitive skin. “I know you can do it.”

Tai sobbed harder. There were tears on his arms and his cock ached; he rolled his head to the side and bit at his forearm, hoping the pain would clear his mind, but the sting bled into the hickies and bites James was scattering across his body and Tai cried out as the pain turned to pleasure. He could hold out, _he could_ , because James said he could, but it was so hard, _he was so hard_ , and it was all he could do to keep from moving.

“Good,” James murmured, but his voice sounded distant, as though he was across the room instead of flush against Tai. “You’re almost there, Tai.”

Tai nodded against his arms, too dazed to wonder where ‘there’ was, and not really caring in the slightest.

James’ mouth was back on Tai’s ass again, his tongue lapping at the edge of Tai’s hole, and Tai shivered, wanting to feel James’ tongue inside him again but also wanting more. When James finally pushed his tongue in, curling and uncurling, Tai’s hips jerked forward, his cock thrusting into empty air.

“Please,” Tai begged, his voice choked with tears. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Qrow told him roughly, when James didn’t pull out. He was flushed, his skin covered in patchy red splotches, and pre-come beaded the tip of his cock, dribbling through his fingers to stain the bedsheets. He took a shuddering breath when his palm stroked over the tip of his cock and his back bowed. “Gotta be patient.”

Tai didn’t want to be patient. He wanted James to fuck him, he wanted to come, he wanted to see Qrow come undone next to him. He didn’t care in what order they happened, he just wanted. And he was going to go insane because James was still just sucking him, was still just sliding his tongue in and out slowly and it wasn’t enough, Tai needed more, more than just James’ tongue, more than the kisses and bites, more than-

James pulled away and Tai cried out, feeling James’ warmth leave him.

“No!” Tai sobbed. “James, _please.”_

“Ssh,” James soothed him, “you’ve been good, Tai. I just need a moment.” There was a familiar crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened and Tai jolted, realizing that James was _finally_ going to fuck him and he let out a strangled moan, not knowing what to do.

“James?”

“I’m right here, Tai,” James said, and he stroked his hand over Tai’s hip. The lube bottle clicked open, then shut, and then James was pushing into Tai, cold and slippery, and _perfect_ , and Tai screamed as he came, shooting across his stomach and chest. He swayed but James gripped his hips and kept pushing in slowly, only to pull out partway and roll his hips forward.

Tai moaned and gasped, felt his ass flutter around James’ cock as his orgasm pulsed through him.

James ran his fingers through Tai’s hair again, gripping tightly; Tai let out a broken moan, and then another, and pressed his head up into James’ grip. “Move, Tai,” James ordered softly, and it took Tai a few long seconds to understand what James meant but then he was moving, thrusting his ass back onto James’ cock jerkily. He tried to be graceful – he knew how to be graceful – but James’ grip in his hair was too tight, _too good_ , and Tai’s orgasm was only just fading away, leaving him feeling boneless and limp, and his movements were rough and uncoordinated as he thrust back against James.

“You’re doing fine,” James told him. He kept a hand on Tai’s hip, helping him control his movements. “Just fine.” He tugged at Tai’s hair again; Tai whimpered softly and ground back against James. “Come on,” James whispered. He began to thrust into Tai, rocking him forward and onto his arms.

“M’close,” Qrow growled; his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

“Are you?” James asked, raising an eyebrow at Qrow, “I hadn’t noticed.”

Qrow glared at him but his eyelids fluttered shut as he stroked himself harder. “James…”

“I’m not stopping you,” James told him. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he watched Qrow. “Don’t hold yourself back on my account.” He thrust deeper into Tai and let out the softest of moans. “I’m a little preoccupied at the moment.”

“No shit,” Qrow muttered, but as he continued to stroke himself he stiffened, his back arching as he came.

There was a startled gasp from Tai and then his body jerked, a sharp cry filling the air between them as another orgasm ripped through him. James groaned as Tai’s ass clenched down around him and his own hips stuttered, breaking his rhythm as he came deep inside Tai.

They stayed there - Qrow boneless on the bed, James draped over Tai, Tai, half-slumped on the bed – until James let out a low chuckle and pulled out of Tai. He lowered Tai down to the bed to rest next to Qrow and settled down next to him, facing Tai and watching as he blinked tears from his eyes.

Tai wrinkled his nose at James. “I made a mess there.”

James shrugged and smiled at Tai. “Is that supposed to bother me?”

“It’s wet,” Tai muttered, and James’ smile grew wider.

“So were you, when I stuck my tongue in your ass. It didn’t bother me then.”

Qrow sighed and slung his arm over Tai’s waist. “Stop whining about wet spots,” he told them. “I’m tired.”

“Didn’t you just wake up?” James asked.

“Yeah, and then I had really good sex, so I’m tired again.” Qrow nudged a leg between Tai’s and pulled him closer. “So shut up and let me sleep.”

“I’m not a teddy bear,” Tai said, but he yawned and pressed himself back against Qrow.

“Sure you aren’t,” Qrow said; the corners of his mouth were curled up in a contented little smile. “Now hush.”

Tai yawned again and closed his eyes; Qrow raised an eyebrow at James. “You planning on staying there all day?”

James smiled and inched closer, tangling his legs with Tai’s and Qrow’s and resting his arm across Tai’s waist, next to Qrow’s. “Go to sleep,” he told them both, and he didn’t miss the shiver that ran through them. “We’ll continue this when you wake up.”

“Are you _trying_ to kill us with sex?” Tai asked. He twisted until he could rest his head on James’ free arm. “I think you’re trying to kill us with sex.”

“Oh Tai,” James said fondly, “I haven’t even begun to try.”

Tai cracked his eyes open and then rolled them at James. “Of course not,” he muttered.

“Ssh,” James told him, “go to sleep. We can talk more later.” He closed his eyes and let himself relax into the bed. He could feel Tai watching him, but he ignored it. There’d be time for watching later. But now…now it was time for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
